


Pintou um clima

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody gets emotional at weddings, M/M, Secret love, Side Story, With a little help from friends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story de Afrodite vai se Casar. O amor sempre está no ar em casamentos. E os noivos querem que seus amigos também sejam felizes. Daí Shaka e Mu são desafiados. Eles assumirão que se gostam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pintou um clima

PINTOU UM CLIMA...

 

Bem, durante o casamento de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte o romantismo esteve no ar contaminando a todos... Os noivos, já sem o paletó, passeavam entre os convidados às vezes de dedos entrelaçados, às vezes abraçados, mas sempre, sempre trocando beijos... As irmãs estavam excitadas com a novidade, os cunhados trocavam piadas indecentes com os cavaleiros, D. Ariadne não sabia se ria ou chorava, então alternava. Olaf estava satisfeito, Máscara da Morte cuidaria muito bem de seu filho romântico. Quando estamos felizes, queremos ver os outros felizes... Então, Afrodite arranjou um minuto para cercar seu “Anjinho Um” num canto da sala de jantar.

_ Hey, hey, hey...

_ Dido, estou tão feliz por você... – Shaka sorria, com uma taça de champanhe na mão.

_ Verdade? Até há uma semana atrás você queria a cabeça de Carlo... – provocou o outro, pegando um doce.

_ Não nego. – Shaka tomou um gole. – Eu queria vê-lo sofrendo, por fazer você sofrer... Mas vocês formam um casal tão lindo...

_ Grazie! – Máscara da Morte veio abraçar Afrodite por trás e colocou a cabeça por cima do ombro dele. – Também acho... E você, poderoso, quando vai tomar coragem e se declarar pro outro lá? – e sacudiu a cabeça para o outro canto da casa, onde Mú conversava com uns dois cunhados.

_ Como assim, me declarar? – Shaka ficou vermelho. – Não há nada a declarar. Somos só bons amigos...

_ Sim, sim, claro! – Carlo apertou Afrodite, beijando o topo da cabeça dele. –Por isso é que vocês ficam se entreolhando e buscando o olhar do outro mesmo cada um estando em cômodos diferentes. Ah, Shaka, vai à merda e decide logo... Vai à luta, loiro. Aproveita hoje, que todo mundo está distraído... – piscou para um cavaleiro vermelho.

Depois foram fazer o mesmo discurso para o cavaleiro de Áries, que riu, negou mas ficou pensativo. Os noivos no meio da festa fugiram, gerando mais e mais piadas indecentes, mas fazendo casais se lembrarem da sua própria lua de mel... Aos poucos a festa foi terminando, cada qual procurando seu canto pra descansar...

Mú entrou no quarto, Shaka já estava de pijama, bocejando...

_ Foi um belo casamento... eu não esperava que fosse tanto...

_ Nem eu... Dido merece ser feliz...mesmo que seja com Máscara da Morte.

Mú foi tirar a roupa black tie e se sentou na cama, excitado ainda com a situação.

_  Fala a verdade, você imaginava que Carlo viesse atrás dele e conversasse com o senhor Olaf combinando tudo?

_ Nem nos meus melhores sonhos românticos. – Shaka se sentou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. – O que será que eles estão fazendo agora? – disse tolamente, como se pensasse alto.

 Mú se ajoelhou na cama vizinha, olhando bem nos olhos fechados do loiro:

_ Você nem imagina?

Shaka ficou vermelho, mas sorriu, abraçando mais o travesseiro:

_ Claro que imagino...

_ Não tem vontade de fazer igual?

_ Mú! Você está me deixando sem graça! O que te deu pra falar assim?

_ Deve ser o champanhe... Ou o clima no ar... Só sei que estou com uma vontade louca de ser esse travesseiro aí, agora.

Nem bem acabou de dizer a frase, tirou o travesseiro da frente de Shaka e se debruçou, beijando-o sem tocar nele. Virgem ficou paralisado, de olhos fechados e boca entreaberta por alguns instantes. Depois lambeu os lábios:

_ Hmm... quero mais!

Mú se recostou nos pés da cama:

_ Vem buscar...

Shaka ficou de quatro, engatinhando até Áries, indo mesmo buscar mais daquela boca saborosa. Beijou-o de novo, mordeu o lábio inferior do outro, fez uma trilha de beijos da boca até a orelha, onde mordeu o lóbulo, enfiou a língua dentro, ouvindo com satisfação o outro gemer cada vez mais. Sentiu quando Mú começou a lhe desabotoar o pijama de seda e enfiar a mão por dentro.

_ Sempre quis toca-lo assim...

_ Sempre quis ser tocado por você, mas...

_ Ah, não, Sha... Não me faz parar agora... Eu quero tanto fazer amor com você...

Shaka passou a mão pela ereção de Mú e suspirou de tesão:

_ Eu também quero. Mas aqui na casa dos pais de Afrodite eu vou ficar inibido... – ficou vermelhíssimo. – Já imaginou se alguém ouve alguma coisa?

Foi em segundos. Mú o abraçou um instante, no outro sentiu seu corpo pousar em almofadas, o cheiro característico do incenso de patchouli e por trás das pálpebras o brilho das velas. “Estamos no nosso canto de relaxamento na casa de Áries” – sorriu ele.

_ Aqui é melhor? – perguntou Mú, sorrindo.

_ Bem melhor... – Shaka se recostou mais, chamando o outro com o dedo.

Mú tirou a calça do pijama e Shaka se arrepiou ao sentir que só existia um tecido entre a sua pele e a dele. E logo não havia mais barreiras, as pernas se entrelaçando livremente. Bocas e dedos fizeram pequenas e grandes explorações, o ambiente se enchendo de gemidos e suspiros, respirações que eram seguras, risadinhas e gargalhadas, dois corpos e duas almas que se descobriam...

Mú se enfiou entre as pernas de Shaka, lambendo sua ereção, chupando devagar seus testículos, o loiro querendo subir pelas paredes, enfiando a língua pelo rego da bunda, invadindo com a língua o corpo do outro, preparando terreno para uma invasão maior. Virgem pedia, não, implorava por alívio, até que Mú achou que ele já estava pronto. Segurando as pernas do outro, entrou com cuidado. Shaka, já maluco de tesão, rebolou e ele mesmo empurrou o corpo ao encontro de Mú, gemendo alto ao se sentir preenchido. Áries precisou de muito auto-controle pra não gozar ali mesmo. Respirou fundo e começaram uma dança erótica, Mú colocando as pernas de Shaka em seus ombros, uma das mãos pousada em seu quadril, a outra acariciando a ereção de Virgem, aumentando a velocidade e pressão aos poucos. O loiro molhou a mão do outro logo, se sentindo encharcado também em seguida. Mú buscou a coberta da sua cama com telecinese e se ajeitou nas almofadas, acomodando Shaka em seu peito.

_ Deu pra você imaginar o que aqueles dois estarão fazendo? – beijou o topo da cabeça do loiro.

_ Deu pra ter uma idéia... – bocejou Virgem, se ajeitando. Mas logo ABRIU OS OLHOS assustado, assustando Mú também. – Vamos dormir aqui?

_ Minha deusa! Não faça mais isso! Claro que não... Só vamos descansar um pouco... Eu também tenho algumas dúvidas e não vamos sair daqui antes que eu as resolva...

_ Quais? – Shaka se acomodou de novo.

_ Quantas vezes agüentamos fazer amor por noite? Será que você é tão gostoso por fora quanto por dentro? E você me ama, Shaka de Virgem?

Shaka encarou Mú e beijou-o:

_ Bem, algumas das suas dúvidas só vamos resolver depois, mas uma eu posso tirar agora: SIM, MÚ DE ÁRIES, EU TE AMO DEMAIS.

 

 

FIM...ou o começo...

 

 

 

 

Janeiro de 2004. Dedicado a Belier.

 


End file.
